Todos sus secretos
by MonzeLilyPotter
Summary: Después de que el Gran Saiyaman salva a Videl ella lo besa, cosa que la hace más querer descubrir quien es su amado Heroe pero con el paso del tiempo ella llega más allá de donde creyó pues poco a poco va descubriendo todos los secretos del guerrero más fuerte del universo y al mismo tiempo se enamora más de el. Un poco AU
1. El beso

La luz se filtraba atra vez de las cortinas alumbrando el cómodo cuarto había una cama pegada al lado de la ventana, un gran armario y un escritorio .

La puerta se abrió de manera repentina, para revelar a una mujer, tenia el cabello de color azabache todo este acomodado en un chongo dejando solo dos pedazos de pelo a la altura de los oídos su cabello era sujetado por un listón rosa del mismo tono que sus aretes, vestía un pantalón azul cielo sobre este una falda larga de color amarillo con filos rojos, asi mismo una playera de manga larga en color blanco y el complemento de la falda una blusa de manga corta del mismo amarillo , también llevaba unas botas típicas de Capsula Corp en tono morado.

Milk abrió las ventanas sin consideración para después mirar al joven que yacía cubierto por las abanas con un suspiro de frustración y frunciendo el ceño recurrió a su ultima opción así que con cuidado salió de su habitación

-Goten, por que no despiertas a tu hermano-Dijo Milk dulcemente a su hijo menor,

El chico que era la copia exacta de Goku cuando joven sonrío dejando ver la famosa sonrisa "Son" mientras asentía corría a la habitación de su hermano. Milk suspiro que parecido era a Goku incluso el mismo Gi en tono naranja característico de el.

-Hermano mayor-Dijo el chico salando sobre la cama.-Dice mamá que ya esta el desayuno-Cantó de forma cómica

-Déjame dormir Goten-Dijo tapándose aun más con las sabanas, si eso era posible

-Entonces puedo acabarme el desayuno-Salto felizmente mientras caminaba a la puerta

Como si fueran palabras mágicas el joven salto de la cama revelando a un joven de no más 18 años, su cabello ya no era tan largo ni un copete pronunciado, en cambio era corto pero seguía erizado hacia arriba, seguía siendo del color azabache que lo caracterizaba y solo un mechón caía en su cara misma que había dejado los rasgos infantiles para convertirse en una más afilada y madura bastante atractiva, también conservaba los ojos de color ónix y la sonrisa amable, puesto que dormía sin playera revelaba todos los músculos que había adquirido atra vez de largos años, un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, como si de dios griego se tratase, todo perfectamente detallado.

De manera sorprendentemente rápida. Se coloco un pantalón de color marrón, una playera de manga larga en tono blanco con fin de ocultar sus músculos y sobre esta una de color negra con tiras gruesas a forma de mangas, finalmente se puso el botón característico de su escuela.

-Casi se me olvida-Mustio recogiendo el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche. Comió a una velocidad increíble y luego salió de su casa. Con un boton estaba ya como el Gran Saiyaman, se decidió de su hermano y madre y partió el vuelo.

Conforme se acercaba a Satan City sonrío, parecía tranquilo. Hasta que fue capaz de escuchar el sonido de varias descargas, esto lo hizo detener su vuelo y bajar de inmediato

-Traigan al gran Saiyaman frente a mi o ella muere-Dijo una voz que Gohan fue perfectamente capaz de reconocer.

La ciudad miraba aterrorizada la escena pues no era otra que su heroína Videl Satan quien estaba sujeta del cuello y con una pistola apuntando su cabeza. Gohan miro a la hermosa chica de cabello azabache que luchaba pero aun así no lograba un resultado en sus ojos observo algo que pocas veces había visto, miedo, ella tenía miedo, sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados y su cuerpo se retorcía. Sintió una punzada en el corazón y volteo la mirada enfadado al hombre que la sujetaba.

-Abran paso-Grito un policía al observar al héroe

Gohan camino con paso decidido hasta estar cerca de Videl y su captor. Videl miro asombrada a el chico que estaba frente a ella.

-Suelta a Videl ahora mismo-Gruño Gohan con enfado mientras lo miraba

-Así que era cierto-Dijo el hombre de una sola trenza

-Que era cierto-Mustio Gohan

-Que para traerte aquí solo tenía que atrapar a tu novia-Río el famoso asesino

-Bueno aquí me tienes ahora suéltala-Exclamó-Ese es el trato no?-Pregunto-Yo por ella-Dijo finalmente.

El miro al gran saiyaman y sonrío.

-Es un trato Gran Saiyaman.-Acepto

-Trato Tao pai pai-Dijo el mirando al asesino que tenía entre manos la vida de Videl

La gente se miro entre si, el famoso asesino a cuenta estaba ahí, con más pánico que antes la multitud observo a sus dos héroes. Tao pai pai bajo el arma y la aventó lejos, ya no había necesidad de tenerla, luego libero a Videl de su agarre y la aventó fuertemente hacia la dirección del Gran Saiyaman. Videl ella con su empujón y unos pasos más se encontró cerca de Gohan, dando un paso más tropezó y el Saiyaman la atrapo

-Estas bien Videl-Pregunto Gohan repentinamente relajado al tener a la chica de cabello negro entre sus brazos.

-Si-Dijo con voz más tranquila, aunque se empezaban a formar lágrimas en su mejilla-No pude hacer nada-Dijo finalmente mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieran y mojaran su rostro

-hey ya todo esta bien-Hablo repentinamente dulce.-ahora corre y ponte a salvo-Continuo mientras limpiaba con su mano las lágrimas de su amiga mientras ella se coloraba intensamente.-Corre-Dijo de nuevo ella asintió sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Acaba con el-Dijo finalmente antes de estirarse a darle un beso en la mejilla provocando que Gohan se colorara-Gracias-Añadió rápidamente antes de correr hacia donde lo policías

La ciudad aplaudió al ver a su heroína a salvo y luego dirigieron la mirada a donde se libraría una batalla. Gohan se centro en su enemigo tratando de dispersar la imagen de Videl besándole.

-Asi que porque yo-Pregunto conforme abría su pose de combate

-Por que encarcelaste al hijo del jefe-Sonrío fieramente abriendo combate-Y la única forma d atraerte era esa chica-Dijo finalmente

-Grave error-Le informo antes de lanzar el primer y ultimo golpe

La policía y Videl se sorprendieron de lo fácil que había resultado todo. Gohan llevo al hombre inconsciente a los policías que rápidamente lo esposaron y lo empujaron a la parte de atra del auto

-Videl-Dijo el ya más tranquilo ella volteó a ver a su salvador

-Gran Saiyaman-murmuro ella mientras se acercaba a el

-Sera mejor que te lleve a casa-Dijo finalmente mientras la cargaba al estilo nupcial

-Hey-Dijo sonrojada mientras todos miraban asombrados

-Vamos-Sonrío mientras se alzaba en vuelo

-Tengo clases-Murmuro ella mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho aferrándose a su traje

-Entenderán-Insistió mientras buscaba su casa

Ella asintió y se recargo en su pecho conforme el color aumentaba en ambos ella inhalo el olor que desprendía su héroe personal, lo había olido en otro lado pero no había importancia en esos momentos estaba más que feliz. Gohan aterrizo en su balcón y le sonrío

-Ten más cuidado-Le recordó conforme daba la vuelta

-Hey-Grito ella mientras la ponía en el piso-Ahora más que nunca quiero saber quién eres-Susurro antes de abrazarlo

Gohan miro sorprendido las acciones de la chica pero aun así envolvió sus brazos en su pequeña cintura mientras su corazón latía de manera más rápida, la abrazó fuertemente disfrutando de cada momento

-A su tiempo Videl-Le prometió finalmente

-¿En serio?-Dijo mirando hacia arriba esperanzada

-En serio-Afirmo mientras daba un paso atrás

Ella miro sorprendida a su compañero y rival para que finalmente lo observara, ella miro los labios formados en una sonrisa y no aguanto más, hizo lo que llevaba deseando semanas, se paro de puntillas alzo los brazos colocándolos en sus hombros y lo beso.

Gohan abrió los ojos y miro el semblante de ella, tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados y tenía la cara sonrojada, finalmente el se relajo y le devolvió el roce en lo labios mientras cerraba sus ojos ante la aceptación Videl sonrío antes de romper el beso.

-Es una promesa-Susurro antes de que lo viera partir.

Videl entro a su cuarto y salto a su cama para abrazar su almohada, cerrar los ojos y recordar los labios del gran Saiyaman.

Por otro lado Gohan volaba a toda velocidad con rumbo a su escuela si se apresuraba llegaría a tiempo aun así tenía una fiel sonrisa. Se sorprendió al ver que llego unos minutos antes que el maestro hiciera su aparición pero por el resto del día no tomo presto atención a sus clases pues en su mente solo había una cosa, Videl Satan


	2. Hay una chica

**Dragon ball Z no es mio. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**

**Gracias a los cometarios, nos leemos abajo. Corregido!**

**Mas cometarios, más actualizaciones.**

**Los personajes son un poco AU**

Gohan sonrió cuando escucho que el ultimo timbre sonó, miro su libreta y se sorprendió al ver a el mismo como el gran Saiyaman besando a Videl exactamente como hace unas horas cerro con rapidez su cuaderno y salió de clase. Voló todo el camino a Capsula Corp con rapidez. Entro de lleno al jardín y sonrío al ser recibido por un chiquillo de cabellos lavanda, Trunks.

-Vienes a jugar Gohan-Pregunto el chico mirándolo

-En un rato-Le dijo y Trunks asintió enérgicamente

-Mocoso as venido a entrenar-Hablo Vegeta caminando pausadamente

-Tengo una propuesta para ti-Sonrío arrogante

-Vamos-Sonrío en respuesta mientras cruzaban el jardín

Gohan abrió su posición mientras Vegeta hacia lo mismo.

-Que quieres?-Cuestiono antes que nada

-Si gano me dejaras preguntarte algo-Empezó-Cualquier cosa y responderás con la verdad-Añadió

-Y que si gano yo-Pregunto el príncipe

-Seré tu esclavo por 25 días-Dijo Gohan

-Vamos-dijo lanzando el primer golpe

La pelea duro lo que pareciera horas cuando en realidad eran apenas 35 minutos cuando Gohan dio el golpe final, no en vano había pasado siete años entrenando después de la muerte de Cell (N/A en este fic Gohan no se descuida)

-Ganaste mocoso-Acepto la mano que Gohan le tendía

A lo largo de los años y tras varias sesiones de entrenamiento Gohan y Vegeta habían lograd tener una relación más cordial casi se podía decir que eran amigos. Vegeta camino en dirección a la sala mientras Gohan lo seguía de cercas tomo asiento y espero que el azabache hiciera lo mismo

-Vegeta-Dijo Gohan sonrojándose

-Que pasa mocoso-Hablo fríamente

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que amabas a Bulma?-Cuestiono de repente sonrojándose aún más intensamente

Así que era eso, Vegeta sonrío de manera leve y miro a la ventana.

-Así que hay una chica-Dijo simplemente

-Eso creo, pero no sé si es la correcta-Hablo débilmente-En cuanto a tu respuesta…

-Escucha bien pues solo lo diré una vez-Dijo fríamente-Me di cuenta que era la correcta cuando empecé a preocuparme por ella-Soltó

Gohan asistió con gesto pensativo mientras Vegeta se alejaba. Camino después al laboratorio de su segunda mamá, su madrina y la mujer más inteligente de la tierra Bulma Briefs, no se molesto en tocar y se abrió paso por el laboratorio evitando la mirada de algunas de las científicas más jóvenes.

-Gohan-Sonrío ella quitándose las gafas

-Bulma-Correspondió mientras se dejaba abrazar por la mujer de cabello azul

-Qué puedo hacer por mi ahijado favorito?-Pregunto mientras se sentaba en la mesa y cruzaba las piernas dando una fumada al cigarrillo

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta-Dijo tímidamente y ella sonrío asintiendo

-Como se si alguien es la indicada-Susurro rápidamente

La reacción de su madrina no se hizo esperar, ella grito de emoción y volteo a ver a su ahijado.

-Hay una chica-Afirmo-Debí suponerlo, déjame adivinar, es esa chica la hija de Mister Satan!-Trato de adivinar mientras Gohan se coloraba-No es cierto-Dijo ella conforme Gohan agarraba un tono de rojo más profundo

-En fin Bulma-Dijo controlándose-Dime-Pidió

-Creo que sabrás si es la indicada cuando la beses-suspiro-Es fácil, es como dos piezas de rompecabezas, si coinciden a la perfección ella es la correcta-Dijo finalmente

-Preocupación, rompecabezas-Asintió enérgicamente pues el podría saber todo sobre batallas e incluso la escuela pero en cuanto al amor, Son Gohan era caso perdido-Oh y por favor no le digas nada de esto a mi mampa-Señalo mientras ella asentía

-No lo are-Prometió aun que se moría de ganas por marcarle a su mejor amiga.

Gohan sonrío mientras caminaba a la puerta

-Oye, puedo llevar a Trunks a ver a Goten hace tiempo que no se ven-Dijo recordando la promesa hacia Goten

-Esta bien, mañana lo traes-Accedió-Aunque solo ha sido una semana. Le recordó conforme se ponía sus gafas de trabajo.

-Gracias-Sonrío mientras salía.

Cuando Bulma pensó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos miro a su asistente personal Aline.

-Aline, prepara todo-Dijo ella mientras sonreía

-Para que?-Cuestiono ella

-Creo que es hora de abrir las puertas de capsula Corp-Sonrío de manera maligna.

-Abrir-Contesto asustada

-Claro, una excursión para la escuela Orange Star High School-,Añadió ella

-La escuela de Gohan-Dijo la joven de cabello castaño, apenas era un año mayor que el.

-Exactamente-Afirmo Bulma-Has lo que tengas que hacer-Añadió-No importa cuanto tarde

Mientras tanto Gohan solo sentía un horrible recorrido mientras miraba al mejor amigo de su hermano tomar algunas capsulas

-Vamos-Dijo felizmente mientras salía por la ventana para solo gritar un ya me voy.

-Hey te importa si hacemos una parada-Cuestiono Gohan mientras Trunks negaba suavemente

Con esto cambiaron el rumbo a una isla donde su padre había sido entrenado

-Hey Gohan-sonrío el monje que alguna vez había sido calvo

-Krillin-Correspondió mientras aterrizaba

-También esta aquí Trunks-Sonrío-Porque no vas a jugar con Marron en lo que Gohan y yo hablamos-Dijo por la mirada que el joven le dirigía

-Si-sonrío buscando a su otra amiga.

Krillin camino hasta la orilla de la playa donde había un par de camastros y una hielera.

-Quieres una-Señalo la cerveza de lata que acababa de abrir-No le diré a Milk-Prometió y el asintió finalmente, la necesitaba-Esto debe ser serio que paso-Cuestiono conforme Gohan abría una lata.

-Krillin, como te enamoraste de 18, como supiste que era la indicada-preguntó por tercera vez en el día.

-Estas enamorado-Se burlo haciendo sonrojar a Gohan

-Respóndeme-Pidió

-Creo que fue después de que la vi, no sentí odio si no que hubo una sensación rara en el estomago-Se encogió en hombros

El asintió organizando sus ideas.

-Hay una chica-Sonrío Gohan nego tres pregunta iguales y la misma frase por tercera vez en un día

-Eso creo-Acepto mientras se terminaba la lata

-Preocupación, estomago, rompecabezas-Recordó en voz alta para si

Krillin vio divertido que el guerrero más fuerte de la tierra no podía hacer nada en cuanto a chicas

-Porque no le preguntas a 18-Sugirio y Gohan asintió

-Hey 18-Grito Krillin conforme su mujer aparecía y el abandonaba la escena

-Que quieres-Dijo la rubia

-Amas a Krillin cierto?-Cuestiono nervioso mientras ella asentía

-Porque lo preguntas-Dijo mirando al joven-Hay una chica

-Quiero saber eso-Respondió Gohan

Por el amor de Dende era increíble escuchar esa frase por 4 personas diferentes

-Como lo supe, es eso.-Dijo ella mientras lo miraba-Creo que fue después de que me salvara lo miro a los ojos y sentí un calor interior luego lo rechace y salí-Completo mientras se paraba

-Calor-Susurro parándose solo para observar al viejo maestro

-Las curvas-Sonrío el viejo pervertido

Gohan negó, debió suponer que estaría escuchando así que rápidamente y con Trunks tras el partió esta vez l templo donde estaba Dende

-Mr popo tiene comida-Dijo mirando a Trunks el chico de piel verde

-yeah!.-Grito corriendo

-Dende yo…-Empezó

-Hay una chica-Sonrío mirando a su amigo-Lo se-Dijo de manera divertida-Te lo are más fácil-Le dijo

El asintió de manera enérgica

-Estas enamorado de Videl Satan-Dijo finalmente

Eso fue un balde de agua fría para Gohan, ese sentimiento que no había querido ver, salía, el estaba enamorado de él ángel de cabello negro, de la chica de ojos azules y de la joven heroica.

Se golpeo con la mano, como no se había dado cuenta. Ahora solo había un problema que debía hacer.

**Que les a parecido? Comenten por favor :#**

**Nuriagomez**

**Muchas gracias por comentar espero sigas leyendo mi fic**

**Videl33**

**Lamento la espera me gustaría leerte pronto un beso.**


	3. Lime

**Hola! Muchas gracias por leer! :333 me encanta que sigan aquí ;) recuerden más comentarios más actualizaciones así que por que no dejas uno /**

**En fin he visto hacer esto a muchos autores y quiero intentarlo, no me juzguen D:**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D (No te sentiste bipolar con este margen )**

**Yo: Gohan! Ven aquí**

**Gohan: Hai! Espera que quieres ahora *Murmurando***

**Yo: O vamos no soy tan mala *Riendo***

**Gohan: Solo juegas conmigo! No es cierto *Sarcastico***

**Yo: Exacto solo juego contigo por que nada de Dragon Ball Z me pertenece! Buena lectura*Sonriendo***

….

_**Capitulo 3: Lime**_

Gohan voló a casa con un pequeño siguiéndolo de cerca, el estaba realmente impresionado y si saber que hacer.

-Gohan las niñas tienen piojos como quieres estar con una-Pregunto Trunks

-No tienen piojos-Le repitió como lo hacia constantemente a su hermano-Tu juegas con Maron y no vas a decirme que ella tiene piojos

-Pero es diferente, Maron, Maron es de la familia-Expreso al encontrar al fin una clausula-Yo no quiero besuquearme con ella-Resalto mientras aumentaba la velocidad dejando a Gohan en medio del cielo y parpadeando

Gohan después de unos segundos grito y se lanzo atrás del pequeño que le llevaba ventaja

….

A la mañana siguiente Gohan se levanto con inquietud y sin saber como reaccionar a Videl, con un suspiro resignado tomo su ropa habitual, y coloco su reloj, antes de desayunar y salir volando.

Cuando por fin aterrizo en su escuela tomo una gran bocanada de aire .

-Gracias amigo, no había ningún crimen matutino-Susurro mirando al cielo mientras desde arriba un chico verde sonreía.

Entro al aula aun sin el maestro y sonrío al ver a Erasa y Shapner discutir.

-Buenos días-Saludo a sus amigos mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia

-Hey Gohan-Se derritió su amiga mientras lo besaba en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar

-Llegas temprano chico nerd-Se burlo

-Ya parale Shapner-Dijo una voz que todos reconocieron, quien más, Videl Satan-Por cierto buen día Gohan-Volteo a mirarlo

Eso fue todo, Videl sintió un aleteo en su corazón, al ver su cara encontraba algo realmente similar que la hacia enloquecer, ella sonrío de manera sarcástica tratando de disipar esos sentimientos y pensamientos sin sentido mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Buen día Videl-Contesto de forma natural sorprendiéndose a si mismo-Como te sientes?-Cuestiono viendo los ojos azules que lo perdían continuamente

-Mucho mejor.-Sonrío ella recordando a su héroe personal-Por cierto entiendes el problema 15?-Cuestiono mientras miraba el libro de ciencias que Gohan tenía abierto

Erasa se recorrió de asiento para dejar a Videl sentarse, ella necesitaba la lección que se había perdido ayer

-Realmente es sencillo-Dijo Gohan una vez que la azabache lo miraba-El método redox es bastante fácil al momento de balancear las ecuaciones debes de…

**(N/A no voy a decir más de este tema, no es clase de ciencias! Por dende si!)**

-En serio-Suspiro Videl después de unos 7 minutos menos mal que había llegado temprano-Gracias-Susurro en voz baja y Gohan asintió

La clase guardo silencio conforme entraba el hombre mayor, con las cejas y el bigote ridículamente negro y su cabello canoso, además de su traje café oscuro mal combinado con un moño verde

-Buenos días clase-Dijo el hombre antes de tomar la lista y empezar a pasar asistencia-Son Gohan-Lo nombro a pesar de que escasas veces llegaba a tiempo, pero tenía un punto de comprensión pues vivía muy lejos

-Presente-Afirmo el chico y el profesor sonrió al ver al estudiante esforzarse por estar temprano

Al llegar a Videl el sonrío sorprendido era el segundo milagro de esa mañana.

-Bueno clase, hoy tenemos una sorpresa-Empezó el profesor-Bueno más de una, empezaremos, el día de hoy ay una chica nueva

Gohan suspiro apear de las semanas que llevaba odiaba seguir siendo considerado el nuevo, mientras los alumnos empezaban a charlar acerca de como seria.

-Tiene una transferencia asi que sean amables con ella.-Explico el viejillo-Pasa hija-Dijo

Todos miraron a la niña que entraba a excepción de Gohan pues estaba muy distraído mirando a la justiciera que estaba a su lado.

Los chicos soltaron algunas exclamaciones diciendo que era bonita, pero nada excepcional y las chicas por supuesto la evaluaron con la mirada.

-Hai!-Saludo con una sonrisa

Gohan voltio la mirada al escuchar la voz que parecía haber escuchado antes

-Me llamo Lime Lao, pero mis amigos me dicen Lim, me mude hace poco con mi abuelo-Dijo felizmente

El medio saiyan miro a la niña, bueno lo que quedaba de ella, ahora era una joven, era delgada ya no algo regordeta, tenía los brillantes ojos verdes que el recordaba, su cabello estaba más largo pero ya no atado en dos trenzas si no que lo tenía en una coleta alta con algunos mechones desordenados su fleco era más abundante pero con la misma dirección además de que había dos mechones largos a cada lado del mismo y su figura era linda, pronto el se hallo sonriendo hacia ella, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Erasa que llevaba rato observando como Gohan evaluaba con la miraba a la nueva.

-Hey Vi-Susurro Erasa-Crees que debamos preocuparnos por esa chica.-Señalo a Lime

-Preocuparnos de que-Susurro en respuesta viendo a su amiga.

-De eso-Señalo a Gohan mirando a la niña con una sonrisa enorme.

Videl presto atención a lo que le decía y sintió una punzada de celos, espera, había sentido celos, no eso era imposible, con esa idea ella se encogió en hombros pero miro con atención a la castaña de ojos verdes

-Bien veamos un asiento-Empezó evaluando la aula, casualmente (N/A si como no) Había uno junto a Gohan.-Ahí tres-Dijo mirando los asientos, ella siguió su mirada y vio a un castaño que le sonreía paso la mirada al siguiente sitio y en el ultimo no pudo creer lo que sus ojos miraron

-Gohan?-Susurro en voz bajo para sus compañeros, en voz media para el profesor que estaba a su lado y Gohan la escucho perfectamente mientras sonreía arrogante.

"Maldita adolescencia Saiyan, saca lo peor y mejor de mí" Pensó Gohan

-Gohan-Repitió esta vez más alto, frotándose los ojos

-Dijo Gohan-Susurro uno de los alumnos que estaba en las filas de adelante

-Eres tu verdad-Hablo mientras sentía el llanto

-Tiempo sin vernos Lim-Sonrío de manera dulce y con voz alta

Con esas palabras de confirmación ella soltó un grito ahogado mientras se cubría la boca y el salón miraba la interacción entre el "cerebro" y la "chica nueva". A Lime le importo nada que el profesor la mirara en busca de una explicación ella ya corría escaleras arriba para lanzarse a brazos del medio Saiyan. El solo sonrío mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a la joven que lloraba en su pecho.

-Eres un tonto-Susurro mientras lo abrazaba más firmemente-No te he visto en mucho, mucho tiempo-Lloro

-Hey vamos, déjame verte-La separo levemente con esa escusa, la sostuvo lejos mientras miraba su cara-No ha sido tanto tiempo-Finalmente dijo mientras bajaba las manos-Que mmm tal vez 4 años-Dijo recordando vagamente que todavía después de la derrota de Cel seguían viéndose ocasionalmente por casi tres años

Las chicas miraron impresionadas la falta de sensibilidad de Gohan , mientras los chicos no creían que el hubiera dejado a una chica bonita, tal vez no mucho pero si algo, de hecho demasiado para un cerebrito como Gohan que si bien era cierto tenía una cara afilada con los rasgos definidos pero nada de músculos, creían ellos.

-Eres un insensible-Mustio finalmente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Bueno creo que puedes sentarse junto a Gohan ya que lo conoces-Dijo el maestro levemente mientras se aclaraba la garganta, ambos se sentaron ella sonrojada y Gohan solo con un suave rosa e sus mejillas.-ahora tendremos un proyecto-Dijo

-Cuanto vale-Pregunto uno de los cerebritos de la clase

-100%-Afirmo el maestro viendo como todos gemían-Pero para su suerte será solo de un tema-Continuo-Capsula Corp-Soltó

Gohan sonrío confiado tenía un 10 en la materia seguramente empezó a trazar planos.

-Ahora les asignare sus parejas-Hablo mientras sacaba una bolsa de papel con todos los nombres-Shapner y Erasa-Leyó después de desdoblar dos papeles

La rubia gimió en respuesta, ella necesitaba de esa calificación para aprobar la clase y con Shapner como compañero no había posibilidad alguna pues era peor que ella en la materia.

-Lime y Mark-dicto mientras el chico de lentes y gorra asentía **(N/A si ese que siempre sale pero nadie sabe xD)**

-Un gusto Lime-Hablo este al lado de Shapner

-Lastima que no estemos juntos nena-Shapner se dirigió a la chica más popular del instituto

-Cállate-Dijo molesta por la castaña que no dejaba de mirar a Gohan, vamos ella era la única que podía acosarlo

-Gohan y Videl-Canto el maestro mientras miraba a su mejor alumno

Con esto una sonrisa se deslizo en la cara de Gohan y Videl, en el feliz y en ella triunfal. Al terminar la clase el profesor salió con un muy buen humor, extraño para todos.

-Así que conoces a Lime-Dijo Videl saltando al escritorio para sentarse y mirar a Gohan fijamente

-Si, somos amigos de la infancia-Reconoció mientras recogía sus cosas, pues ya era de gimnasio

Todos imitaron al azabache y caminaron a los vestidores, el día de hoy raramente tendrían que llevar el uniforme deportivo que nunca usaban ya que se le permitía entrar con su ropa habitual. En el vestidor femenino había todo un acontecimiento

-Hey Videl-Dijo lime con voz dulce-Eres novia de Gohan-Hablo después de obtener su atención

La que se deslizaba la playera deportiva volteo a mirarla con seriedad y con un repentino enojo mientras todas miraban la curiosa escena.

-No, pero si así fuera que-Dijo Videl con molestia

-Solo puedo decir que te apartes-Confirmo Lime mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, era un gran oponente.-Porque estoy enamorada de Gohan y no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a el, no ahora uqe lo e encontrado de nuevo-Le aclaro

-Pues tendrás que luchar mucho-Hablo la rubia, Videl parpadeo al ver a su amiga responder-Porque no cederé tan fácil, llevo todas estas semanas tratando de gustarle así que no esperes que este fácil-Le dijo la de ojos azul claro mirando directamente a los ojos esmeraldas opacos

-Pues si van a jugar yo juego-Murmuro una pelirrojiza con un peinado voluptuoso

-Angela-Parpadeo Videl mirando a los ojos violetas

-No sé de qué te sorprendes Videl, Gohan es muy apuesto-Susurro una de pelo corto

Ella miro sorprendida a las cuatro chicas, parecían ir por un trozo de carne.

-Gohan no es un juguete-Les aclaro mirándolas-No es algo que puedan apostar o demás-Regaño

-El punto no es ese Videl-Nego Lime-Solo estoy advirtiéndote para que no te agarre con la guardia baja, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario-Le advirtió

-Yo también-Dijeron Erasa y Angela firmando una declaración de guerra.

-Pues esperaran sentadas Gohan no es de ese tipo-Afirmo la de ojos zafiro mientras salía furiosa

Se sentó en las gradas del gimnasio que raramente usaban pues por lo regular hacían deporte al aire libre. Ella escucho a los chicos hablar de algo, al parecer todos de lo mismo.

-Viste a Gohan-dijo uno de sus compañeros de clase-Quien diría que es un super dotado-Hablo

Pero fue tarde para pedirles la información ya que se encontraba con la boca ligeramente abierta donde miraba a Gohan con la playera de cuello "V" y el short color rojo apagado, se veía, bueno que decir.

Ella evaluó a Gohan con la mirada, nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría ese cuerpo que parecía haber sido cincelado por los dios griegos, tenía músculos en todos lados, se veía magnifico a pesar de la tela que cubría gran parte, nunca había visto cuerpo más perfecto, sin ningún defecto los músculos tonificados subió la mirada a su cara, dándose cuenta de lo que decían las chicas, tenía los rasgos acentuados, afilados mejor dicho, le daban un toque exquisito a su cara ella recorrió sus labios con la mirada y se encontró sorprendida al verlos, eran posiblemente sedosos y dulces, tenía la necesidad de comprobarlo por lo que ella misma se relamio los labios despues vio su cabello que parecía ser sedoso a pesar d que estaba erizado hacia arriba finalmente llego a sus ojos y los miro, tenían el negro más profundo que ella había apreciado en el mundo entonces se encontró perdida en sus ojos

…..

**Hola! Se que e tardado pero estaba super neviosa, ya se que ustedes no están para saberlo, pero e ido a ver a Avril y Demi este jueves y viernes :DD Asi que me encontré recargda de energía e imaginación despues de estoy aquí estoy!**

**Espero les haya gustado este episodios es así no olvides comentar y añadir a favoritos.**

**Gracias por los comentarios hemos Duplicado la audencia! *Aplausos***

**Ahora como saben mi parte favorita. Los comentarios!**

**NuriaGomez**

**Hola gracias por volver a comentar :DD Lamento la tardanza :DD espero te haya gustado ;**

**Dyton**

**Muajajaj tengo otro enigma, por que deben usar uniforme cual es la ocasión especial muajajaja por cierto gracias por comentar :DD**

**SoFiLeXa**

**Gracias / muchas gracias por tus palabras, un fic todo sensualon xD me alegra que te guste :D**

**Yumi-Chan**

**Muchas Gracias Yumi-Chan! Es un gusto saber que te gusto :DD Espero leerte pronto xD**


End file.
